


Pizza Rolls

by avaivp



Category: I guess - Fandom, oneyplays
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 03:31:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15015713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avaivp/pseuds/avaivp
Summary: It was a normal night for the two boys, until it wasn't.OR; Learn the importance of pizza crust.





	Pizza Rolls

A crash of lightning illuminates the inside of Ding Dong and Julian’s apartment, Julian’s heart skipping a beat for what must have been the 40th time tonight. He and Ding Dong were working, as usual. Julian was currently animating yet another fighting animation for the beloved Bippy. His hand ached and his eyes threatened to close any minute, but he knew if he wanted to meet today’s work quota, he would need to work for 2 more hours, at least. He mutters a curse at Chris for convincing him and Ding Dong to record with him all afternoon. Though Julian had to admit, it was really nice to just hang out and play video games again, the last few months had been ruthless, and he could see the toll it was taking on Ding Dong and himself. They allowed themselves a day off every two weeks, a day Julian now counts down the minutes to. It seems to be the only time he can actually spend time with Ding Dong nowadays. He remembered the days long ago when everything was just curry amd video games, not a care in the world. How he wished he could go back.   
Another crash of lightning jolted him back into reality. Only when he saw Ding Dong, who never seemed to mind the ceaseless storm, raise his head as well, he realized something else must have accompanied it.   
“What was that?” Julian croaked, his voice rough with unuse. Ding Dong tilted his head to the side, an endearing quality that Julian never failed to notice while he was trying to figure something out.  
“Maybe we left something at Chris’ place.” the alien murmured, pulling out of his swivel chair, worn with disuse. Julian watched him stretch, spine popping, and realized that was probably the first time he’s gotten up since they’ve got home. He wished Ding Dong would take care of himself more, or at least, he could do it for him.. But that’ll never happen, and he dispelled the thoughts from his mind. Julian contemplated joining him, but he felt like collapsing from exhaustion, and figured that maybe he could nap for only a few minutes…  
The only sound in their narrow hallway was the light padding of Ding Dong’s hesitant footsteps. The door creaked open, the yellow light from the hallway glaring on the floor. A dark shadow fell over Ding Dong, and he stepped back with a gasp.  
“PIZZA ROLLS NEED A BETTER CHEESE AND CRUST TO SAUCE RATIO, I FEEL LIKE WHERE ITS AT RIGHT NOW ISN’T THE BEST IT CAN BE, I THINK IF THEY JUST BRANCHED OUT A BIT MORE- MAYBE MADE THE ROLLS PUFFIER, MORE OF THE INSIDE WAS CHEESE, MOZZARELLA MAYBE, AND THE VERY CENTER WAS A LITTLE POCKET OF SAUCE, THAT WOULD BE THE PERFECT BITE OF PIZZA. OR IF YOU REALLY WANTED THIN CRUST, YOU COULD MAKE THE REST THIN, MAINTAINING THAT PERFECT RATIO. DO YOU FUCKING HEAR ME? CRUST IS E S S EN TI A L TO PIZZA AND WHOEVER DOESN’T EAT IT I’M GONNA VORE, AND THEY’RE GONNA HAVE TO DIE IN MY STOMACH FILLED WITH PIZZA CRUST,” boomed Freddie Freaker himself.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still shaking after writing this I'm sorry.   
> P.S. Love you Skyy, this is 4 you.


End file.
